


【古辉|Jimmy/飞机】平行纠缠

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Chinese Actor RPS, 黑社會 | Election (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 我流写法。不会粤语，尽力还原那种感觉但是大概还原得不好……（嘎飞太可爱了是什么萌系硬汉啊（（（
Relationships: Jimmy/飞机, 古辉 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【古辉|Jimmy/飞机】平行纠缠

**Author's Note:**

> 我流写法。不会粤语，尽力还原那种感觉但是大概还原得不好……（嘎飞太可爱了是什么萌系硬汉啊（（（

宿命常常就是这样让人惊奇，Jimmy想，他上辈子大概欠眼前病床上这人不少，这辈子才一遍遍还债。  
他第三次救下被人砍成重伤的飞机，想了想，跟着一起到了医院。  
隔着ICU的玻璃，飞机整个脑袋被包得像个粽子一样，医生停在他身边：“希望很大，毋需忧心太过。”  
“出ICU的话给我打电话。”Jimmy递出一张名片，下面压着一沓粉红色的港币。

两天后他来到医院，见到依旧躺在病床上的飞机。一只圆眼睛在纱布包裹中看向他，亮得一如往日、他把刃尖几要送进他颈动脉之时。  
Jimmy不愿去想另一只未露出的眼睛是否还能像以前一样。  
“是新记的人？”  
病房是他特别安排的单间，他暗暗布了可靠的心腹在四周，绝对安全。只不过这些他不必说，飞机也不必知道。

“不止。”飞机沉默了很久，最终说了这两个字，像是哑了多年突然寻回声音，声音之中带着长长的叹息。  
“你又不肯对我下手，想我死在仇家手里；我被仇家追，你又救我，你想我欠你多少啊。”  
飞机的尾音带着颤。  
“……”  
Jimmy也沉默，他下意识地去摸怀里烟盒，想想又收住手。  
“你不是总这么好命，每次都能遇上我。”最终他说。

飞机只是沉默。  
Jimmy要走的时候，飞机叫住了他。  
“把手下都撤了吧，我活得到出院。出院的时候你来接我，我有事同你讲。”

他说得理所当然，颇有一副吃定了Jimmy的样子。Jimmy回头看，飞机闭着眼睛，不再看他。  
“好好休息。”  
他笑笑，留下这句话，踏出病房。

医生通知Jimmy来接人，他让司机停在医院门前。这时手机铃声大作，他接通。  
“大佬，嫂子那边事情都办妥了，没有惊动大陆公安。”  
手下的声音继续从听筒里传出来：  
“机票也找人备妥了，大佬放心吧。”  
“等一下，再加一张机票。”  
他说。

挂断电话，他看见一只胳膊还打着石膏的飞机从医院对侧的马路边过来，上了他的车。  
太阳悬在西天将落未落，一道隔音板隔开了前后座。车开过两个路口，飞机都没有说话，Jimmy侧过头，倒是毫不顾忌，上上下下给人看了个遍。  
他一直记得飞机要来杀他的夜晚，以一个笑着的侧脸深深刻在他脑海里。杀人不眨眼的冷面杀手，却能笑得全然不像混社会的人。

“快到两年了。”  
在车拐过第三个路口时，飞机终于看向他。他左边眉骨被从中间截断，一道新愈的疤扫着眼尾伸下去，眉骨下的瞳仁仍是黑漆漆、亮晶晶的。

“下届话事人你做啊？”  
Jimmy笑，觉自己有点移不开眼。  
他救了他三次，彼此却始终是平行线。飞机不可能做他的小弟，像对干爹那样对他，他也没想过。  
他讲不好自己想飞机做他的什么人。飞机要一开始就不是和联胜的就好了，那样他们说不定还能有机会合作，甚至能做兄弟，即便不然，最起码也能对面不识，总不必到互相倾轧的地步。  
“除了仇家，几个识得我。”  
飞机淡淡地说着，突然伸手过来，从Jimmy的西装口袋老练地摸出一包香烟和一只火机，抽出一根叼在嘴里，点燃了狠狠地吸一口。  
他伤处一定很疼。Jimmy想。

“儿子还是女儿？”

“儿子。”  
Jimmy想到不满两岁的粉嫩婴孩，神色又柔了几分。除了贴己的亲信，全香港再没别人知道他妻儿的存在，但他也并不意外问的人是飞机，亦笃定飞机不会将此事张扬出去。  
“你想他做什么？”

医生，或者律师。Jimmy想，或者他想做什么都好，做个好人就行，别再步了他爹的后尘。  
飞机的脸被烟雾模糊得晦暗不清。  
一支烟明明暗暗，快要燃尽的时候被人干脆地掐灭，丢出窗外。

“我只问你一句话。  
“干爹的事是不是你做的？”  
Jimmy与飞机对视。  
“这两年我都没有问过你，是不是你做的。”

车开得很稳。  
“你明明知道。”  
Jimmy只说，借着车外路灯的光看见一滴豆大的、晶亮的东西从飞机眼角滚落。  
飞机暴抬起完好的左手，指间一道冷光寒芒却不是向着Jimmy。Jimmy眼疾手快给他扣下，用力过猛差点把他这只胳膊拽脱臼。

那支差点插进他颈动脉的手刺，飞机想把它插进自己颈动脉里。

“你别傻了！”  
Jimmy咬牙，自己都没意识到他的语气竟是焦灼而心痛的。  
“我欠你的命，还给你。”  
飞机把牙咬得比他还紧，两个人无声地角力，最终刚重伤过的飞机不是Jimmy对手，那支手刺从他指间掉下去，被Jimmy捡了丢出窗外。

车子停下，司机按照Jimmy的意思，下车离开。  
飞机抱着他的手臂，埋着脸，呜呜地哭。  
等飞机哭得差不多了，Jimmy犹豫着伸出手，轻轻放在那人后脑翘起的乱发上。  
“一起走吧。”  
“去哪里？”

“今日早五点……重大交通事故……据警方确认，其中一名死者正是李氏集团掌门人李家源，据传他亦是尖沙咀黑社团 [hui，以防lof抽风] 和联胜的话事人……”

“尖沙咀多处发生不同程度的爆炸、火灾、械斗案件，疑为帮派选举内部火并……”  
…………

新西兰某处，搬来两个华裔移民。  
其中一位先生带着妻子和孩子，他家后的庄园很大，收成和牲畜都经营得不错。  
另一位先生孤身一人，住在他家对面，隔街相望。

END.


End file.
